3001 GDude
First Deployment Gman's first Deployment was to rishi moon with the Crew of the poseidon as they were deployed there at that time GMan quickly made his presence known when he was highly recommended for a promotion after a mission to a mine He joined the 501st Just coming out of hellish battle with some form of bugs he joined the 501st while in the 501st he had meet some interesting people. under the leadership of his Former commander Sylveon and jedi general anakin skywalker he quickly rose through the ranks becomming a SGT by time he left rishi moon The Poseidon went back to kamino many years later the Poseidon went to kamino to refuel and restock on supply's and troopers while on kamino the 501st went to the simulation room for some extra training Gman had some what of a nostalgic feel to doing training in the simulation room much like the other 501st did it was a call back to when they were still younger and training to be soldiers when the troopers of the Poseidon left kimino GMan had obtained the rank of SGM His hatred of 5th fleet All thought as he is now you would never guess it. But GMan had a burning hatred for 5th fleet and how they were run even stating to their commander at the time that he did not agree that 5th did not listen to higher ranking officers and should have released a trooper they had taken prisoner after not only him but other troopers proved his innocence to which the commander replied that he did not have a high enough clearance to make those orders which in turn made GMan feel that ranks meant nothing to 5th although his hatred of 5th fleet has died down due to him finding respectable 5th fleet troopers he still holds the thoughts in his mind that ranks mean nothing unless you are in the same regiment and you have the same clearance as anyone else in you rank The decommission of the Poseidon and move to The Liberator after reciving orders that the Poseidon was Being decommissioned GMan was less then excited about it due to the fact he had just gotten use to the poseidon but he was astonished at the sight their new home The Liberator GMan left the poseidon at the rank of 2LT Life on the liberator as life began on the new venator (codename The Liberator) getting use to the ship was quite a handful as for GMan he found it hard to find most places on the ship and much like the others had a hard time adjusting as of now he is ranked as a CPT of The 501st and is practeing his leadership skills every chance he gets. The vacation from The Liberator During the down time off The Liberator while it was in for repairs GMan had lead a squad of troopers along with LT A-13/2911 Roosian and Repuiblic Commando Initiate RC-9324 Smokky where after a little time everyone starting acting up then it was decided that we would leave the planet due to cosmic rediation making everyone aggrisive. GMan's Rise to commander After reciving shocking News that their former commander had left and betrayed the republic the 501st held a vote amounest themselves and informed high command the that thay had chosen GMan for commander upon reciving the rank he was extatic seeing the all his hard work over the years had led him to take command of his regement The Guns of GMan GDude has used many guns over his time so far Category:Clone Trooper Lore